City Of Heavenly Fire
by Angelus tenebris
Summary: What do new neighbors,ancestors,shocks,burns and Sebastion have in common?One thing City Of Heavenly Fire.
1. Chapter 1

We were still sitting on his bed although we had moved apart from each other slightly. He reading a Tale Of Two Cities out loud but I wasn't listening even though I was the one who had asked him to. All I could think about was our conversation from a few minutes ago.

_What would happen between us now that he had the Fire inside of him? What's Sebastian going to do next? Who's going to die in the war? Will we even have a war?_

I was broken out of my reverie by the door of the infirmary being opened revealing a worried looking Maryse.

"Will you two come with me to the library?" she bit her lip.

I saw Jace give me sideways glance before he nodded "of course"

We both got up and followed her out of the room. After walking through a maze of Victorian looking hallways we reached the library and inside were Isabelle, a red and puffy eyed Alec, and Brother Zachariah.

"We have asked you here for a reason. About an hour ago I was informed of something we have received from Jonathan Morgenstern." All of us gasped and I felt Jace pull me closer to him. Brother Zachariah floated over to an object that was covered with a white sheet. He slowly pulled it off to reveal a pair of bloody angel wings.

"Oh my angel" Isabelle gasped as she hid in Alec's shoulder. I felt disgust well in the pit of my stomach

"We also got something else."Maryse pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She slowly unfolded it and read"Erochomai".i looked up at jace with a questioning look on my face. He leaned down and brushed his lips on my ear" I'm coming". The fear that came with those words made my heart race.

"What does this mean for us" asked Jace.

It means we need protection" she looked toward Alec "I need you to ask Magnus if he will help put up wards around the Institute."

"Yeah,well that's too bad he's not going to do it."

"What? Why not?"

"We broke up."

_So that's why his eyes were all puffy and red_. I couldn't help myself I asked "why"

He turned to me and growled "it's none of your business!"

"Watch it, Alec." Jace growled back. With that Alec stormed out with his eyes flashing.

"I should probably go talk to him "she said before she ran in the direction he went.

Jace turned toward me "I'm sorry about him….to you want to go to Taki's I'm starving"

"Yeah –"

"Not so fast young man you know you're not supposed to leave until we figure out what's going on with you."said Maryse.

"Fine, C'mon Clary lets go watch a movie."

* * *

I sat on the couch while Jace put the movie in and then he came and sat down next to me. We didn't touch. It caused an ache that started in my heart and spread throughout my body. Jace must've felt it too because before I knew what he was doing he pulled me against his side. I looked up at him

"I couldn't help it." he smiled and kissed my forehead. We started the movie. Before I knew it my eyes had started to droop.

_…..and you don't care that I'm your brother," he said."I know how you felt about Jace, even when you thought he was your brother. You can't lie to me."_

_"Jace is better than you."_

_"No one's better than me" he grinned, all white teeth and blood."' A garden enclosed id my sister'" he said.'" a spring shut up, a fountain sealed.' but not anymore right? Jace took care of that." He fumbled at the button on my jeans so I took advantage of the distraction and reached out to grab a piece of glass but there were none. He got the button undone. I screamed until I my lungs burned and I couldn't scream anymore._

"Clary,Clary,Clary wake up!"

I gasped and my eyes fluttered open to see a concerned Jace but all I could think about was the dream. _It wasn't real. You know that's not what happened. You're okay. You're safe with Jace._

"It looked like you were having a nightmare"

"I'm fine." No I wasn't.

He didn't look convinced.

"It was nothing don't worry about it."

I sat up and looked up at the clock on the wall.

I gasped."I have to go."

He sighed."ok"

I stood up and was walking toward the door when I saw what was happening outside.

Jace?

He looked up "yeah?"

"Can I use one of your sweat shirts it's kind of snowing out?"

"Of course" he handed me his sweatshirt that was lying on the dinner table.

"Thanks"he looked like he was going to kiss me but decide against it, instead he settled for an "I love you."

"I love you too" with that I walked out the door into the cold. I felt snowflakes settle on my eye lashes and in my hair. The cold nipped at my fingers and made them tingle. As I rounded the corner I saw a flash of white. I whipped my head around but saw there was no one outside. Starting to panic I walked faster and it soon turned into a jog, then a full on run, when I burst in the door of Luke's apartment I was panting. Bursts of colors were messing up my vision when I saw Luke in the kitchen.

"What…. Are…. You… doing?"

"I'm making a sandwich. What's wrong with you?"

Ignoring his question I gasped out "your ….supposed ….to… be …..in …..bed "

"I was hungry"

"You couldn't just wait til one of us got home? "

I bent over with my hands on my trying to catch my breath. "Aren't you supposed to be fit you're a shadowhunter, Clary. Why were you running anyways?"

"No reason I was just going for my morning jog. "

He raised an eyebrow

"Seriously will you stop showing off you know I can't do that."

He laughed and then grew serious again in seconds, "how was Jace?"

"The sword that I used to stab him with left fire in him and he shocked Brother Zachariah. They don't know how to get it out yet but the Silent Brothers are going to look into it."I sighed.

"wow"

"Wow is right and Sebastian left a little present in the library."

"What was it?"

"A pair of angel wings and I letter that said' im coming.'"

Before Luke could respond to the information I gave him the front door opened.

* * *

**so there you have it...PLEASE REVIEW.i dont want to continue this story if no one is reading i get like 5 reviews then i will post the second thank you so much for reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not the Mortal Instruments**

* * *

Three people walked in to the kitchen. One was my mom then there was a boy who looked to be about my age with brown hair that slightly spiked at the front and blue eyes that seemed to change shades in the light like a kaleidoscope. Finally, there was a woman who had the same brown hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes that sparkled.

"This is my fiancé Luke and my daughter Clary" she gestured to the both of us."Luke, Clary this is Lori and her son Blake they are currently moving in to the house next to us."

We all said hi. Then she led us all into the living room and when we were all seated comfortably. Lori started to tell us about how they came for California and then they moved to Brooklyn because she got a job offer.

"Where are you going to work?" Asked Jocelyn.

"At Tisch I'm going to be one of the teachers there."

I spoke up." I took classes there over the summer."

"Really?"

"I would love to see your work sometime."

_Considering most of it is new runes that is not going to happen_ i thought

When everyone had moved on to talking about the new mayor Blake turned to me.

"How long have you lived in Brooklyn?"

"My whole life."

"Um,I was wondering if you could show me around sometime."

"Yeah, I could show you around tomorrow."

"that would be awesome."

"Just come here after school and we can go".

Before he could say anything else Lori said" they should get going because it was getting late." When they had left I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I was rummaging through the fridge when I heard someone come up behind me .I didn't need to look to know that it was my mom.

She sighed "Clary….."

"Hmmmmmmm?"

"We still need to talk about what you did."

Now it was my turn to sigh but I didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't have done what you did."

I turned to look at her." And what exactly did I do. Oh wait you mean go and save my boyfriends life."I was surprised how sarcastic I sounded.

"You didn't need to go. The Clave-"

"The clave would've killed him you know that."

"Maybe that would have been best." she spoke quietly like I was a bomb that could explode any second. And explode I did.

"Just because you don't like him. Just because you think he's like Valentine doesn't give you the right to ever say that in front of me. "I was shaking with anger and my throat burned with how loud my voice had become.

"Think about it, Clary how much your life is like mine you have a best friend who was in love with you and you and Jace were just like me and Valentine."

"You don't know anything about him." I wasn't going to waste my time trying to explain Jace to her." You know what I'm done trying to explain how great of a person he is and how he is nothing like you think he is."

Storming out I ran down the hallway-almost smashing into Luke before I finally got to my room. I slammed the door behind me and flopped down on my bed with my face in the crook of my elbow. The last thing I heard before sleep pulled me under was the jumbled whispers of Luke and Jocelyn on the other side of the wall.

_Moving slowly, every movement hurting as I were old, as if I had aged a year for every second he burned, I pulled him towards me, so he was on his back on the blood stained and blackened stone. I looked at Jace's face ,no longer gold but still, and still beautiful. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again my mother kneeling down next to me, touching my shoulder. Tears were running down her face. But that couldn't be-why would my mother be crying?_

_"__Clary." my mom whispered "let him go he's dead"_

_"__No-the sword it burns away what's evil. He could still live."_

_"__Clary, no."_

_Simon appeared on the other side of Jace._

_"__Clary let him go .Clary, baby….." I leaned forward almost overbalancing and pressed my hand against the torn scarlet material on his chest, I felt nothing not even a flutter .I sat there what felt like an eternity with my hand laying on his chest trying to find a heartbeat. I felt Simon and my mom pull me by my arms and when I started to struggle to get back to my boyfriends body they picked me. As him body got farther and farther away from me I started screaming._

_"Noo,nooooo, put me down" .I sobbed and kicked but there hold was to strong on me. "Please please please….he can't be dead no no." My voice broke on the word dead._

_Its all my fault. I could've gotten to Sebastion.I killed him, I killed the love of my life._

**_I might be putting up a new story either this week or the next...so you could check that out if you want...please. um, dont forget to favorite follow and PLEASE REWIEW it tells me people are actually reading this and it motivates me i dont even care if its one world. thank you all so much for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i do not own tmi, 10 things i hate about you, man on a ledge, beautiful creature, hocus pocus, now you see me and the amazing spider man**

I woke gasping and covered in sweat. When I tried to get out of bed I realized I was twisted in the sheets. Untangling myself I stumbled like a zombie into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I saw a girl with long red hair, dark bags from lack of sleep under her eyes and skin that was so pale it had a blue tint to it.

_God, I'm paler than Simon._

I brushed my teeth and put on new clothes and then put Jace's sweatshirt back on. I walked into the kitchen only to see that it was only 5:37. Thinking that he would be up by now I clicked on his number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello? "Jace mumbled his voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

* * *

"Yeah, why are you up anyways aren't you supposed to be the one who sleeps in till noon everyday anyways."

"Ha-ha very funny. If I woke you maybe I should go so you can go back to sleep."

"No. No don't go it's not like I have anything better to do." He said a little too quickly. "Why did you call anyway?"

Sighing I said "I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not even in the slightest."

"Well when you come over later maybe you can take a nap."

"I can't come over today."

"But you promised me fishnets." he whined

"Sorry I have to show my new neighbor around town."

"Well have fun, ha like anyone can have fun without this. "I could imagine gesturing to his body and laughing." Man I crack myself up."

"Speaking of fun you know what is in three days."

"December fourth?"

"No you idiot it's your birthday."

He groaned "Clary…."

"Come on you have to do something."

"Why is eighteen so great? Twenty one is when you get to have all the fun."

"Umm….. You're… legal?" He chuckled." Oh, you get to go to your first official clave meeting. That will be should be fun."

"The clave has the intellect of a pineapple."

"Congrats youre going to be a pineapple now. "

"Yay."

"There's no need to get sarcastic, Jace."

"Sarcastic is my middle name. Oh crap, Brother Zachariahs here for my daily checkup. I have to go."

"Ok I love you bye."

"Love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Seeing as it was only 5:45 and no one was going to be up for another couple hours I popped in a movie. As I sat and watched Man On a Ledge I sipped coffee so I didn't fall into my own personal realm of nightmares. By the time that I had finished the movie both my mom and Luke were up. Luke said "good morning" while my mom was smart enough to not say anything to me. Basically I was still pissed because of what she said to me last night. Throughout the day I had Beautiful Creatures, Hocus Pocus, Now You See Me, and The Amazing Spider Man only getting up to pee and make or get more coffee. I was halfway through Ten Things I Hate About You when I heard the front door open. Simon and Blake walked in and stood in front of me. They must've met each other at school today.

"You look like shit"

"It's always lovely to see you, Simon. Hey Blake."

"You know I love you."

Smiling I got up and put on the coat and scarf that Jace got for me. Turning back to Blake I said, "ready to go?"

He nodded and then Simon spoke, "I thought you were going to band practice. Isabelle won't go if you are not there."

I looked over at Blake" do you mind?"

"Nah, it sounds cool. Who's Isabelle?"

" His girlfriend"

"His girlfriend? What I thought you guys were dating."

I laughed "we have dated. It lasted two days."

Simon said" everyone you met today is going to be there and Maia's boyfriend Jordan." He nodded.

* * *

On the way to Eric's, Simon and I pointed out places that we liked and some of the historical stuff that was around. Every time I pointed something out I saw a flash of white whether it was in the coffee shop or around the corner. By the time we reached Eric's garage my heart was racing.

Inside Eric's garage him, Robert, and Kirk were arguing and Jordan was trying to calm them down. When the bell rang that signaled same one had opened the door- yeah they thought it would be cool if it tinkled like Java Jones' door. It wasn't- they stopped and looked at us and Maia and Isabelle came out of the door that led inside.

"Hey, guys "Isabelle came over and kissed Simon then turned to me "long time no see, Clary". She smiled.

Laughing I said,  
"we just can't seem to get enough of each other. Jordan, Iz this is my neighbor, Blake."

Isabelle's eyebrows twisted," you look really familiar….oh well you must have one of those faces "she waved it off.

We all sat down and Simon took part in trying to break up the argument. Blake leaned over from where he was sitting next to me and asked "why weren't you in school today?"

"I don't go."

"Why?"

"In the summer I had some family issues that lasted a couple months into school so rather than go back I dropped out", I lied. It's not like it was all a lie, I did have some extreme family issues imagining my mom in a coma, Valentine, and thinking Jace was my brother.

He nodded;" your mom said Luke was her fiancé, what happened to your dad?"

I contemplated what to say to him. "You don't have to answer that. It was none of my business."

"No, its fine. My dad is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." _I was the one who did it._ "And it's not like I ever really knew him."

"That's even worst."

"No, it's not, at least not when you have a life like mine."

His eyebrows furrowed, "what's that-" Eric's mom burst through the door, "Eric what did I tell you? No friends over we have to go to church."

"But mom….", he groaned.

She grabbed Eric's arm and dragged him inside all while he was begging her to let him stay.

She stuck her head back out of the door "go home."

* * *

As we walked through the almost empty streets I asked" do you want to get coffee I know a really great place."

"Yeah, I could use a cup."

When got inside Java Jones we ordered what we wanted and stood behind a man who also waiting for his. The man we stood behind was tall with black hair, with a blue long sleeve shirt on and black skinny jeans. While Blake looked around and took in his surroundings I stared at the man. Even though I couldn't see his face he felt familiar. The man turned his face toward the poet who was talking into the microphone. What I saw shocked me. When he turned I saw the corner of yellow cat eyes

"Magnus!" he turned around.

"Clarissa", he gave me slight nod with his head.

"You look different", and then I realized it," you don't have any sparkles." He laughed quietly.

"It's not my best or week for that matter; "he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I heard about you and Alec. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"What did happen? I asked Alec but he just snapped at me."

"I'm afraid that is a story for another time", his eyes flitted over to Blake.

The waitress called his name and he grabbed his coffee from her. "I'll see you around."

I nodded," of course". He walked out the door.

Blake turned to me, "did you say sparkles?"

thank you so much for reading, you guys are so great. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. it makes my day so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i havent updated in a while my excuse is i had to work on my book report that is due this week because i need to get my grade up from a 73 in english. the only grade that isnt in the 90s even though i had a 99 in that class year...ok lets get to the story before i start swearing and using caps on my words.**

**I do not own the mortal instruments or it's associates. **

**(Secret pov)**

* * *

We climbed up the wall and used an opening rune to unlatch the window. In her room, there were shoes thrown across the room like she had kicked them. In one corner sat a desk and when I looked closer I noticed a drawing of a blonde man with angel wings. Seeing those pictures I felt a ball of fury settle in the pit of my stomach. Finally in the other corner laid a girl. A girl with beautiful red hair that was splayed out behind her. Her lips were slightly parted and she took slow shallow breaths. Turning to the boy my age next to me I said "how did it go?"

"Good, her and her family doesn't expect a thing", his eyes danced over Clary.

I nodded. Looking at Clary I almost regretted bringing him here; I wanted to be alone with her.

"When are we going to take action?" I remembered why I found him so annoying when I first met him. He asked so many damn questions.

"A couple of days."

"Don't you think it is too soon?"

"Are you questioning me? Don't forget you work for me. If Blondie wasn't in the picture then I would wait till everything was ready. She will be mine," I said the last part more to myself but of course he picked it up.

"Whoa calm down," he laughed.

Ignoring him I walked over and knelt down on the floor beside her bed. I raised my hand and gently caressed her cheek. She stirred slightly. Not caring that he was still in the room, I bent down and pressed a kiss to her soft and warm cheek. I watched amused as her vibrant green eyes snapped open and she scrambled to sit up. She grabbed the stele that was sitting on her night stand."Who's there?", her voice shook a little and her eyes darted around the room. The corners of my mouth lifted at her expression as I walked back to him. A short laugh escaped me.

"Ssshhhh" the boy shushed me.

Turning to look at him I said" she can't hear us or see us, I hired the best warlock there is."

"How is _she _part of the plan?"

"She _is _the plan. If I take her I can kill her friends and family and she will be mine. Got it?"

"What about the whole new demon shadowhunter race thing."

"That is the other part of the plan", I said in the are you effing kidding me tone.

"While you're gone I get to have a little fun with her right?", he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You will not touch her unless I give you permission," I growled.

"But I think she has got a thing for me."

"No she doesn't." He was really starting to piss me off." Do you want me to kill you because I am so close to doing so?"

"Relax I was kidding." He held up his hands in mock defense." Not."

"Shut up "I watched Clary get out of bed her being nothing more than a shadow. She flicked on the light and I truly got to see what she was wearing. She wore a white t shirt that fell to her mid-thigh. You could see through the shirt to see the black lace underwear and bra that she was wearing. I heard the obnoxious boy next to me give a low whistle.

I turned and punched him square in the jaw?, "what did I tell you, "he fell to the ground.

Clary looked around the room to see if anyone was there. She turned in a full circle and did a double take when she saw the window was open.

"Shit, I told you to close the window when you got in," I screamed at the boy who was cupping his swollen cheek.

"I'm sorry I forgot."

"You know what? Go home"

"But-"

"Go", I pointed to the window. He walked over and swung out the window down onto the street below. Sighing, I went after him because she was going to close the window so I would be screwed with finding a way out of the house but not before going back over to her and kissing her hair so lightly that she wouldn't have felt it and whispering "you will be by my side when I burn the world."

* * *

**Clary p.o.v.**

I woke to a familiar burn on my cheek. The same one that occurred at the burned ruins of the Fairchild manor and Paris.

Immediately being shaken out of my dream state I sat up and reached for my stele that was resting beside my head. Because it was the middle of the night I couldn't see a thing. Slowly slipping out of the covers I stepped on to the stone cold floor feeling the chilly air hit my almost bare legs. I flipped on the light switch only to find my room was empty. I spun in a slow circle to see if anything was out of place. The desk had the same pictures on it; my t shirts were in the same position on my chair, the window- I froze. I swear I had closed the window before I had gone to sleep. Actually, I didn't remember opening it in the first place, not with all that has been happening lately. Plus it was getting cold out and I wanted to be warm so I wouldn't open it. I slowly walked over to the window and looked out onto the street below. The only thing I could see was the street lights shining on the black of the pavement. After closing and locking the window I got back into bed to sleep only to be plagued with the thoughts of someone being in my bedroom. So instead of going back to sleep I sat up and sketched Jace standing giving the speech at the Seventh Sacred Site. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes I did this on my phone. I hope you liked this chapter and figured out who the two guys talking were. can you please leave a REVIEW! i only got one last time so thank you to the person who did that, you really made my day.  
****I was also wondering if i should put some malec in here. ive only ever done clace but if you guys want it ill give it to you. if you dont want to review pm me. next chapter is jaces birthday! see you all next chapter.**


End file.
